cody_webb_the_game_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Cody Webb: The Game Master Episodes
Season 1 (2010): *1. Press Start: A New Beginning *2. Press Start: Enter WizPig *3. Press Start: Three Men of the Necky *4. Press Start: Cold Feet *5. Press Start: Cody vs. WizPig Season 2 (2011): *6. Send in the Clones *7. Ticket Boys* *8. Pizzad/No Puh in Pool* *9. Piggy See, Doggy Doo/Double Dragon Trouble *10. The Feud of Faxanadu *11. The F-OW Friend/Tough Love *12. Ninja Turtle Clash *13. Here Comes The Wario Bros. *14. Techmo Football/The Paper Boy *15. Castle-Mania/Detained Webb *16. Super Mario Time* *17. Cody and the Sprite Factory *18. The Masked Ovender/Major Qness* *19. Battletoad Boys *20. Yoshi Madness/PokeMapping *21. Trip to Niceland* *22. Suited For Sucess *23. The Boys from Funkatron *24. Pizzad 2: The Sequel/Mama Kirby *25. The Trouble With Tetris *26. Pac-Man Up Your Troubles *27. Which Witch is Grunty *28. Angry Birdy *29. CodWebula *30. The Gamilympics* *31. The Best Night Ever!* Season 3 (2012): *32. Rob The Robot* *33. The Masked Ovender 2/Having a Ball* *34. Cody Webb Meets Sonic The Hedgehog* *35. The Wario Bros. Strike Back *36. When Chaos Comes Calling* *37. Case of the Orange Soda Cult *38. Attack of the Killer Metroids! *39. Journey to Donkey Kong Island *40. Pursuit of the Magic Hoop/Battle of the Baseball Know-It-Alls *42. Quest for the Potion of Power* *43. Cody's Christmas Holiday Adventure *44. Pizzad 3: Chicken Babies/Cody is Bayou *45. Happy Birthday Megaman!* Sesaon 4 (2012): *46. A Made Up Story* *47. Money Changes Everything/Every Fish Has its Day *48. TV Chasers, Part 1 *49. TV Chasers, Part 2 *50. TV Chasers, Part 3 *51. Curses/Germ Wars *52. Trip To Skyworld* *53. To Sweet Perchance to Dream* *54. Rise of The Wizpigger *55. A Gamiverse Wedding, Part 1: The Beginning *56. A Gamiverse Wedding, Part 2: The Changeling Invasion *57. A Gamiverse Wedding, Part 3: The Quest Back to the Castle *58. A Gamiverse Wedding, Part 4: The Final Battle* Season 5 (2013): *59. The Dragon Kingdom, Part 1 *60. The Dragon Kingdom, Part 2* *61. Misadventures in Robin Hood Woods/The Mane Event *62. Worm Baby/Bandicoot Man *63. The Game *64. A Cody Webb Thanksgiving *65. Nemo at Your Service *66. Pizzad 4: Till Doom Tube Us Part* *67. The Masked Ovender 3/Night in Racoon City* *68. Keep Calm and Kirby On* *69. Totally Tetrisized/Piggy See, Doggy Too *70. When WizPig Rules *71. A Pig's Story* Movie: Game Master Universty Season 6 (2013-2014): *72. Press Start Redux, Part 1 *73. Press Start Redux, Part 2 *74. The Moose in the Shoes* *75. I've Got a Woody/3 Little Kirbys *76. Wrath of the Spider King, Part 1 *77. Wrath of the Spider King, Part 2 *78. The Invasion Of The Paper Pedalers *79. Pizzad 5: Pizza in Space *80. Things Go Bonk in the Night/The Haunting of Losta-Huggin Bunny *81. Three's a Crowd *82. Cody Webb's Wacky Races* *83. The Masked Ovender 4/Game and Watchers* *84. It's a Cody Webb Christmas! Season 7 (2014): *85. Read It and Weep *86. Battle of the Bands *87. Villains' Do's and Don'ts *88. Valentine's Day in the Gamiverse *89. The Mask *90. Just Us Justice Gamers *91. WizPig: The Game Master (April Fools episode) *92. Where's Katie?* *93. A Tale of Two Katies/Sleeping Ugly *94. Nothing to Fear *95. Les MiserFiddler on the Roof: Musical Special *96. Pizza By The Pig *97. In Search of the King Movie: Game Rocks Season 8 (2014): *98. Cody's New Pet *99. Grimm Job *100. The 100th Episode Spectacular! *101. Dance Pantsed *102. Cody Webb's Nutcracker Sweet, Part 1 *103. Cody Webb's Nutcracker Sweet, Part 2 *104. Cody Webb's Nutcracker Sweet, Part 3 *105. WizPig's Magic Mirror/Fake Me Out to the Ballgame *106. Return of the Wario Bros./The Masked Ovender 5* *107. Pizzad 6: The Final Pizza Season 9 (2015): *108. Life of Nemo *109. Daring Don't *110. Horray For Gameywood' *111. I See London, I See Gamefrance' *112. Viva Lasgamas' *113. Escape From Mars' *114. The Blue Monkey' *115. Count Dogula' *116. Kirby Pride *117. Cody Time *118. Simple Ways *119. Make Love, Not Warcraft *120. ManBearPig *121. Cody's Cup *122. Wishful Thinking *123. Super Mario Generations *124. While the Castle Snoozes *125. Cody Webb Saves Christmas, Part 1 *126. Cody Webb Saves Christmas, Part 2 *127. The Fins of War/Just the Two of Us *128. The Gamiverse Games *129. Comic Book Capers *130. In Space, No One Can Hear You Cream *131. A Tale of 2 Jims/Cliphangers *132. Bonafied Heroes *133. Behind The Webb: Cody Webb The Game Master (The Orignal Series Finale) 'Sideseason (Treasure Hunt) Season 10 (2016) *134. Escape From Polybius *135. *136. *137. *138. *139. *140. *141. *142 *143. *144. *145. *146. Season 11 (2016) *147. *148. *149. *150. *151. *152. *153. *154. *155. *156. *157. *158. *159. Season 12 (2016-2017) Season 13 (2017) Season 14 (2018): *134. The Game Master Returns *135. Crisis on Infinite Webbs *136. Changeling Disposition *137. Campaign Carnage *138. A Thing About Mice *139. Cry D.I.S.C.O.R.D *140. D.I.S.C.O.R.D in the Gamiverse *141. Enter: Eris *142. Cyber-Webb *143. Worldwide Rescue Season 15 (2018) *144. The Unknown Ninja *145. Krad of the Gamiverse *146. Slipping Through the Cracks *147. Rightful Owner *148. Split-Second *149. Cody and the Secret Scrolls *150. Cody's Nightmare *151. The Showdown *152. Doomquest *153. The Doomsday Project Season 16 (2018): *154. The Return of Krad *155. The Power of Three *156. A Webb in Time *157. Webb to the Second Power *158. Mobster in the Gamiverse *159. Game Masters to the Rescue! *160. The Day The Castle Disappeared *161. *162. *163. Divide and Conquer